The loss of a friend
by Starry Eyed Hopeful Dreamer
Summary: Bones/NCIS crossover! What if Brennan knew the Gibbs's NCIS team? What if she knew them when Kate died? What if Booth was jealous of a certain Tony DiNozzo? Now updated! Grab your torches and pitchforks people! IT'S ARI HUNTING TIME!
1. The Phone Call

**So I know I should be working on my other story but I've been wanting to write a Bones/NCIS fic for a long time and today Rainie16 helped me figure out how to start one off. So before I thought I would write it before I forgot it. This has spoilers for NCIS up to about Kill Ari part 2. Bones will probably have spoilers up to the Princess in the Pear but I'm not sure yet.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in her office when her phone rang. Since it was about lunchtime she picked it up thinking that it would've been Booth asking if she had eaten yet. Later she would wish harder than ever before that it had been and the phone call she did get was just a dream.

"Dr. Brennan" she said when she answered the phone. "Temperance it's Ducky." She became worried when she heard his voice. Ducky was a normally cheerful fellow but now he sounded sadder than she had ever heard him. The only time she had heard him sound this sad was when a few weeks ago when Tony had caught the plague. This scared her. "Is everything okay? Is it Tony? Did he have a relapse? I'm going to kick his butt! I told him he should have waited to go back!" She heard a sigh. "It's not Tony my dear. I'm afraid it's concerning Caitlin and that dreadful Ari Haswari." Oh God (which she only used as an expression) him again? "Did he kidnap her again? Is she okay?" Ducky sighed once more. "My dear I'm afraid Caitlin is not okay. Ari was waiting for them when they arrived at the scene. Caitlin is dead."

**So what do you think? You hold the fate of this story in your hand. The world is counting on you! (Not really but if it was would you review? Please?) *Star***


	2. Kate's Dead?

**Well here's chapter 2!! I'm glad you guys like it! Thanks to my reviewers, nertooold54, GibbsIsMyGod, LyanaDavid, and yellowrose8! LyanaDavid yes Ziva will be in my story and yellowrose8 they might fight but nothing serious. Sorry! And thanks to everyone who added me to story alert too! Also I'm going to try writing in first person this chapter so let me know which style you like better!**

"_My dear I'm afraid Caitlin is not okay. Ari was waiting for them when they arrived at the scene. Caitlin is dead."_

I felt the blood drain from my face. Kate was dead? A large part of me screamed in disbelief. I had just seen her yesterday. We ate lunch with Abby and she was talking about the latest prank Tony had played on her… oh no. "Ducky does Tony know? Is he okay? What about Abby?" "Tony knows he was there when it happened. Gibbs and Timothy are telling Abigail right now. But I'm more worried about Tony." I sighed. I was more worried about him too. Sure me, Kate and Abs were like sisters but her and Tony…they shared something special. "Me too. Where is he?" "He left shortly after they got back. Gibbs wants you to go look after him." I smiled. Gibbs was tough at times but he looked after us. "Tell Gibbs I was going to do that whether he wanted me to or not. I'll make sure he's okay and then I'll bring him back to my place and you guys can meet us there?" "Yes I'll see you then Temperance." "Bye Ducky."

I hung up the phone and sat there staring at it. I felt like I was in a trance. "Bones staring at the phone will not make it do tricks." I jumped then berated myself for being startled by Booth. "I know that Booth. I'm sorry but if you have a case I can't go." "No case just seeing if you had eaten yet." Oh I meant to do that. That's why I had picked up the phone in the first case. "No but I'm on my way home so as soon as I tell Cam so I promise I'll eat something." Oh boy that was the wrong thing to say. Now he's coming closer with a worried look in his eyes trying to see if anything's wrong. I stand up to get my coat and laptop when he asks "Are you sick? Why are you leaving so early?" "It's personal Booth. I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." I can see that determined look in his eyes. He'll let it slide for now but he'll ask me again later. "Okay Bones I'll talk to you later." I walk into Cam's office. She lets me go without too much fuss. I guess she realizes it's not a good idea to push me today. I get into my car and head towards Tony's house. Ari is going to pay for what he's done. I wonder somewhat morbidly as I drive who will be the first of us to kill him?

**Booth's POV**

Something important huh? I hate it when she keeps secrets from me. Must be something big. Oh well I'll just come over to her apartment later on with some paperwork or Thai food or something. Then maybe she'll tell me.

**So Booth is coming over to her apartment. I wonder if he'll meet the NCIS team?? Are you the least bit curious? If so click the lovely little button that says review!**


	3. What Happened?

**Sorry it took so long! Thanks to all my reviewers and alerts and such! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it. And if you're reading Secrets of the Moon the new chapter is coming but I had to fix some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Seasons on DVD and the soundtracks but that's it.**

I'm worried. I've been knocking on Tony's door for at least 5 minutes and he's not answering. So I use the key that he gave me awhile back. I walk into the living room and find him on the couch. "Tony, it's me." He doesn't look at me. He's just staring at his hands. I kneel in front of him. I can see his face and I realize it's covered in blood. My stomach twists as I realize that it's most likely Kate's blood. I shake him gently. "Tony are you okay?" I know it's a stupid question but I can't think of anything else to say. He blinks and looks up at me. "Hey Temp. I guess they told you huh? Kate's gone. I promised her I would protect her, that that creep wouldn't hurt her again." "Tony let's get you washed up okay? Then we can talk." He got up and disappeared into his bathroom while I made us some coffee. He reappeared just as it was getting done. I handed him a mug and he said "I guess you want to know how it happened huh?" I shrugged. "Only if you're ready to tell me." We sat down and he sighed. "It started out so normal you know? Gibbs was mad at me for coming back early, Kate and Probie were annoyed at rumors I had spread." He laughed. "Of course it didn't help that when I talked to Kate I confessed to spreading a different rumor. We got a call and went out to the site. 2 guys dead, shot close range, one is missing his hands. There was a snake. You know Kate hates those things as much as you do. She freaked and I tricked her into thinking it was poisonous so I could play the hero and get back into her good graces. My plan was working fine until Probie walked by and informed Kate that it was in fact not a poisonous snake. She kicked me and I saw a bomb attached to the trunk. I knew I had to get her out of there-" I glared at him. "-don't give me that look I knew I had to save Probie too. So I took the key from Probie and gave them I chance to get out of there, then I ran too. I heard Kate scream the alert, then the bomb, and then Kate screaming for me. But enough about that. We found out that Ari was back in town he was supposed to be helping Fornell bring down an Al Qaida cell but he was leading it. If that wasn't enough he wanted to kill Gibbs too. Kate was in charge of Gibbs's protection detail since she had been Secret Service and all that. We found out they needed the guys hand to steal a target drone. Paula's ship was coming in and a bunch of Marines were coming home with their families waiting for them. They were going to fire the drone at them. We were up on the rooftop with Probie down by the car trying to stop the missile. We got all of the terrorists except one which fired at Gibbs. Kate jumped in front of him but she had been wearing a vest. Gibbs shot the guy and then we helped Kate up. She was smiling and then…" His eyes got misty as he choked up. I felt tears start to burn my eyes too. "…then she was on the ground again. Only this time she wasn't smiling or getting up. There was a bullet hole through her forehead. I heard Gibbs say "Ari" but I was still in shock. I know you'll say it's impossible but when I realized what had happened, my heart… I swear it stopped. Then I realized I was covered in her blood. I don't really remember much after that. Just coming in and sitting down." I started to cry then. I hadn't cried before but when I heard Tony explain what had happened it just started to sink in. Kate really was dead, she wasn't coming back. My heart broke for Tony. I didn't care if it was possible or not. Tony started to cry too and he pulled me into a hug. We sat there until we couldn't cry anymore. "Come on." I told him. "Pack some clothes. The others are at my place. We're having a sleepover."

We stopped to get some food and then got to my place. Gibbs must've seen us pull up because he opened the door for us. I looked at my friends. McGee looked lost, Abby actually had her hair down, unsmiling for once and without a Caff-Pow, Ducky was quiet and Gibbs's face betrayed no emotion. As soon as I set down the food, Abs walked up to me and gave me a hug as she started crying. The rest of our broken family came around for a massive hug. Our little moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it. "Booth?" "Hey Bones."

**Booth POV**

I stood in her doorway looking at her. She looked confused as to what I was doing here and her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. I moved past her into the apartment wondering why she had been crying and why she hadn't called me. "What's wrong? Is it Russ? Your dad?" "No Booth. What are you doing here?" "You were acting weird when you left today so I came to make sure you were okay." It's then I noticed the group of people in her apartment. Mostly males my jealous side noticed. "Bones you wanna introduce me to your friends?" She walked up to the tall silver haired one. He slung his arm around her shoulders and I reined in my jealous side when she didn't shrug it off. "I guess since you're here I should." She gestures to the man that has his arm around her. "This is NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she points to the only woman of the group. "Abigail Sciuto, their forensic scientist. Or Abby as we call her." She points to the other older man. "Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard their M.E" Next is a man who looks like he's been crying as much as Bones has. She gives him a small smile and he smiles weakly back at her. Who is this guy? "NCIS Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. She points to the last one. "NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee." She breaks out into a big smile "Aka Probie, McGeek, McGoogle, and McNerd." DiNozzo smiles too. It looks like this is a common joke between them. How long has she known this guy? "Oh don't forget McGoo and McGiggle!" sighs. "Oh dear Jethro the children are at it again." He looks at me. "You must be Temperance's partner. Seeley Booth I believe it is? We've heard a great deal about you." So she talks to them about me? I look over at Bones but she's arguing with DiNozzo and McGee. "Enough! Figure out where you're sleeping and quiet down! We're going Ari hunting tomorrow." Gibbs says as he leaves the room. Everyone becomes quiet and the sadness in the room is overwhelming. I feel like I'm missing something. "Hey Bones care to fill me in?" She nods and turns to DiNozzo. "You guys go in the living room. Pick out a good movie to get our minds off of today while I fill him in okay?" DiNozzo nods and squeezes her hand. The four of them walk out while I realize that even though I've never talked to him I really don't like this DiNozzo guy. Bones turns to me and I've never seen that much sadness in her eyes and that's saying a lot. "You better sit down Booth. It's a long, long story."

**So what do you think? Now she's going to have to explain to Booth how she knows the team. And they still have to find Ari. Not to mention that Ari might just attack Brennan since she is close to the team. And who has heard the new spoilers? I can't wait for the new episodes to start!!**


	4. Explination and an attack

**Here it is!! Chapter 4!! Sorry it took so long I'll do better I promise!! I've got a lot of homework and tests so it's been taking some time. Plus I was sick and that's never fun. Thanks to all my reviewers and alerts!** **And treko1313 you were close in your guess but not quite! I think you all will like this little idea of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

I did not want to have to explain this to Booth tonight. I had hoped to see him tomorrow and explain it then. Oh well. "Okay I'm going to start at the beginning. Before I met you and before I worked at the Jeffersonian I worked at NCIS." Booth looked at me like he does when he's suspicious of something. "You mean you were like Abby or right?" I smiled, he was going to, I believe the term is, freak out? "Nope. I was an agent. One of the best but then again to be on Gibbs' team you have to be."

**Booth POV**

My Bones was an NCIS agent? I guess that explains her desire for a gun. She continues right along like she hasn't even dropped this bombshell on me. "After my first year another girl joined. Caitlin Todd, an ex-Secret Service agent. Long story short she had been a suspect on our last case but was cleared and when she lost her job Gibbs hired her. Another year later and we got Probie. We were all very close. Me, Kate and Abs were best friends. Sisters by choice, is what we used to say." I've got a bad feeling about this. I didn't meet a Kate. Wouldn't she be here if Abby and Bones were? "Bones where's Kate at?" Crap! Wrong thing to say! Now I've made her cry again! I scoot over and give her a hug. "Bones what is it?" She looked at me. "Kate's been murdered. Today. That's why I left early." She looks over to the entrance to her living room. "I had to get Tony. Make sure he was okay. Him and Kate were really close. Always arguing. There was never a quiet moment when they were in a room together but when it came down to it… well a couple of weeks ago Tony got infected with the pneumonic plague. It scared all of us; we didn't think he was going to make it. Kate decided to pretend she caught it too so she could stay with Tony. It was his first day back today." Wow. It sounds like Kate cared about Tony like I do for Bones. I would've done the same thing. "Bones you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to." She looks at me and this time there's something different in her eyes. Anger. "No you need to know this. We might need your help. We know who did this. A terrorist. Ari Haswari. He's kidnapped her before. He knows all of us and he hates hate Gibbs. He's trying to break up our family. But we are going to break him first." Well I'm in.

**Bones POV**

I'm dead serious and Booth knows it. I also know he's already decided to help me. I'm proved right when he speaks again. "Where are you going tomorrow? I'm coming with you." "I'm going to run by the Jeffersonian and talk to Cam and Angela and then I'm heading to NCIS. I don't think Ari will bother them seeing as it's just us he wants. Gibbs will most likely reinstate me as an agent and then we are going to start work on bringing Ari down." I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is not happy with the agent part but oh well. We walk into the room where the others are and I sit down in between Tony and Abs. Ducky is in the other room talking to Gibbs and McGee is asleep one of the chairs. Booth sits down in the other one and Tony turns to me.

"Are you okay?" I give him a small smile. "Yeah. But I thought I was supposed to be asking you that question." He smiles at me. It's not the full DiNozzo smile but I'll take what I can get. "I'm okay. I figure, if I can get through today then I'll make it. You know, I think you're little lover boy is getting jealous at me whispering to you." I look over at Booth and see that Tony is right. Booth is over in his chair glowering. Of course when he sees me looking at him that disappears. Abs leans over. "What are we whispering about?" Tony chuckles. "About how Temp's boyfriend doesn't like me." I blush and slap him on the arm. "Tony! You know that's not true." Abs smirks. "Seriously! You didn't tell me how hot he was! Those pictures haven't done him justice! You are not going to sleep without talking to me about him." Hey I might want to hear that conversation too!" I'm going to kill them both. "So what are we talking about over here?" I jump back when Booth appears in front of me. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I'm going to use the bathroom then I'm going to bed." I stand up, cheeks flaming trying to get away. Booth grabs my arm for whatever reason seconds before a bullet flies through my window. "Everybody down!" Booth pulls me close. "Are you okay Bones?" "Yeah Booth. I'm fine." Gibbs enters the room Ducky trailing behind him. "Everyone okay?" Reports of fine come from us all. Booth has murder in his eyes. "You can't stay here Bones. That creep knows where you live."

**Ari POV**

Drats. I missed. But there's somebody new in there. Must be a friend of Temperance's. A new target. I wonder if she thought by leaving NCIS she could get away from me. No matter. I found her anyway. I hope she'll come peacefully and I won't have to kill her like dear Caitlin. I wonder if her friend knows the full story. I wonder if he knows I kidnapped her too.

**So whatcha think? Please don't ask me about the timeline because I really don't have much of a clue about it myself. I know it's short and I'm sorry about that. Review please!!**


	5. Workin on the Boat

**Woohoo!!! Chapter 5!! And I made it to 30 reviews!! You guys are awesome!!! Sorry I'm like totally hyped up on cake and chocolate! It's my cousin's b-day soon and she came over to celebrate and I found a toothpick in my slice of cake which meant I got another slice and then there was a toothpick in that slice and not to mention Easter Candy!!!! I may have had a little too much! Also went to Sunrise Service which was beautiful. So I've been up like a long time! Anyway Spring Break is here and I will try to have next chapter up soon. Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONES**

It's been two hours since Ari shot at me and now I'm at Gibbs house. I think Booth is mad at me. He wanted to take me back to his apartment but I wanted to stay with the others. He didn't want to leave me (alpha-male!) so he's with the guys sleeping in the living room. Ducky had to check on his mother and decided to stay with her. Gibbs is in his room and me and Abs are sharing the guest room. She's already asleep but I just can't seem to sleep.

I creep out of bed and walk past the guys sleeping in the living room. I make a brief detour and pull up the covers around Tony and McGee. I can't have them getting cold. I look at Booth fully covered and sleeping peacefully. I wish he didn't have to be involved with this. I walk to the steps that lead to the basement. There's a light so Gibbs must be down there. When I descend the first thing I see is the boat. "Hey Gibbs. Can I help?" His head pops out from underneath the boat. "Hey. Yeah sure. Come on." When I worked for NCIS I loved to work on the boat. It was oddly relaxing. I walked over to the tools and picked up a sander while Gibbs got a beer for me.

"Can't sleep?" He asked as he handed it to me. "Yeah. Can't, won't, something like that." "I know the feeling. I can't believe she's gone. And I can't help but blame myself. I see Tony upstairs and I wonder if maybe I hadn't said anything about Rule 12 how things could've been different." I give him a half-hug. "Wow. I think that's the longest I ever heard you talk. Seriously, Gibbs, it's not your fault. Ari was obsessed; he would've found her one way or the other. You did everything you could. We all thought he was after you." He tightened his hold on me. "Yeah but now he's going after you." I smiled. "Hey, between you, Booth and Tony I'm not worried."

I hear a creak from the stairs. It's Booth. He must have woke up and went to check on me and got worried when I wasn't there. I turn my attention back to working on the boat as Gibbs speaks again. "So, what's the deal with you and the FBI guy?" "Gibbs! Not all FBI agents are evil. You have to admit Fornell has his good days." He gives me a disbelieving look. "If that's true then why is yours sitting on the stairs listening to our conversation?" I shake my head and laugh. "Because he's an alpha male and he worries about me, just like you." I turn to the stairs. "Come on down Booth. Gibbs won't hurt you." He comes down and I head to the stairs suddenly sleepy. "I'm going to bed. Play nice okay?"

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONES**

**Sorry I know it's short but next chapter Booth and Gibbs are going to have a talk. And Gibbs shall be all knowing as always. If anybody's got some ideas for what they want them to talk about, or an opinion on whether I should put Ziva in here or the Squints or any ideas let me know. I could use some. I'd say if you review I'd give you some candy but it's my candy and if I gave it up I'd be insane. How about I break Zack out the mental hospital and give him to you instead? REVIEW PEOPLES!!! Laters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry my computer busted and I just got it fixed. I was only able to get on for only short periods of time. But it's fixed now so I can post again. I'm nervous about the talk between Gibbs and Tony. I don't think it's that good. Anyway here we go.**

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONES**

**Booth POV**

I watch as Bones heads up the stairs and I'm shocked at how beautiful she is. I don't see how anyone could want to hurt her. I hear a cough and turn around to face Gibbs.

"So you're the infamous Seeley Booth. I've heard a lot about you." "Wish I could say the same. What exactly have you heard?" He studied me, sizing me up. "That you take good care of Temp. And according to her you're just like me. A one time sniper, but a good man and a commandeering alpha male but those are her words, not mine."

"She told you about my past?" He shrugs. "She wanted to be able to help you. Since I've been there she talked to me about it. One of the extremely rare times she's ever asked for my opinion. But that's not what you really want to know is it?"

He's smart. "How do you know Bones?" It's been something I wanted to know since I first saw these guys. He smiles, the first one I've seen, and laughs. "Temp found us. Fresh out of school and still really young. She couldn't find a place in need of an anthropologist and needed a job. She was nearby a crime scene when Tony, Ducky and I arrived and overheard us talking about a body with no flesh and the i.d. of a missing sailor on him. She marched over and demanded that we show her the body because she could help. She helped with the rest of the case and got along really well with Tony, Abby and Ducky so at the end of the case I hired her. Later we got Kate and then McGee."

She lived this whole other life before I met her and I never knew. "So what's the deal with this Ari guy? I know he kidnapped Kate and he's responsible for her death but what else has he done?" He looks at me funny. "Temp didn't tell you?" Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like where this conversation is going? "When Ari first kidnapped Kate he got Temp too. That's why I wanted her here. Whenever he went after one, he always went after the other too." "So you think he'll try to kill Bones next?" "That's exactly what I think." She can call me an alpha male all she wants, she's not leaving my side until I kill Ari. "I'll kill him first." "You've got a bunch of people who are going to try to beat you for that honor. Temp included."

Gibbs and I talked a little longer but not much. Before I went to sleep I checked on Bones just to make sure Ari hadn't gotten her while Gibbs and I were talking. She was still there sleeping peacefully. Now we're on our way to the Jeffersonian to fill in the Squints while Gibbs and the others wait at NCIS.

"So you don't think Ari will go after the Squints?" I ask after I've decided she's been quiet for too long. "I don't know anymore. I think I'd like to move them somewhere else just to be sure though. Would you mind?" I smile at her wishing I could ease her worries. "Not at all Bones." We pull up at the Jeffersonian and head in, my hand on her back, just like always.

**Bones POV**

As I enter the lab I see the team up on the platform and Angela comes down to greet me. "Hey Sweetie. You're late. Have a long night? Maybe one with your FBI hunk?"

"We did have a late night Ange, just not one like you're thinking." I turned to the others. "Last night I was shot at and a friend of mine was killed. She was an NCIS agent and before I met you Ange, or started working here, I worked at NCIS. We were on the same team and I know the creep who fired the shot. His name is Ari Haswarii. The team I was on at NCIS has dealt with him before. He's going to go after all of us and I want to make sure you guys are safe. Booth and I are going to take you by your houses so you can pack your bags. I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was necessary. Do you mind?"

My phone rings before they can answer. I step aside to let Booth talk to them and answer it.

"Hello?" "Temp, I'm scared." I hear Abby sobbing as she speaks. "Abby what's wrong?" She sniffles and says "Ari shot at me. If it hadn't been for Tony I might be…" "Abs, is Tony okay? He didn't get shot did he?" I can fell Booth's eyes on my back now. "No. He's fine. We both are. Gibbs wants you back at NCIS now." I sigh. "Okay Abs, I'll be right there. You'll be fine. I promise."

When I hang up I turn around to face Booth. "What's up Bones?"

"Ari shot at Abby. She's really freaked out. Gibbs wants us at NCIS now." He nods. "The squints have agreed to move. Do you wanna take them with us?" I turn to them. "Would you guys mind? We can go by and pick up your stuff later."

Angela hugs me. "Of course not sweetie. We'll go."

I smile though I'm really not sure how I manage it. "Thanks guys. I promise it won't be long. One way or another, this is going to end."

My phone rings again and I pick it up assuming it's Abby again.

"Abs, I promise I'm on my way." Only when I hear the voice on the other end do I realize it's not Abby. "Hello Temperance. Have you missed me?" There's only one person who this could be and it makes my skin crawl. "Hello Ari. Killed or shot at anyone recently?"

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONES**

**So what do you think? I know it's short but the next one is longer and I'll probably post it later today.**


	7. True Feelings

**2 chapters in one day! Yay! Thanks for reviews! Now in this chapter we're gonna have some fun with Booth and Bones! **

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONES**

_**Last time:**_ _**"Hello Temperance. Have you missed me?" There's only one person who this could be and it makes my skin crawl. "Hello Ari. Killed or shot at anyone recently**_?"

**Bones POV**

"It's so good to hear your voice again." I mouth to Booth that it's Ari and to trace the call. "Wish I could say the same. Really I'd rather see you in Ducky's morgue."

"Oh, just like the first time we met?" I grind my teeth together. "Cute but no. More like me watching as Ducky performs an autopsy."

He chuckles and I hear Booth talking on his cell to an FBI tech trying to get it traced. "Oh Temperance. You still have such a nasty temper. And as beautiful as always. I saw you the other night. Who is your new friend? Is it the FBI man you've been keeping company with these days?"

"Well, aren't you just a curious little sociopath. You know me and Kate were a lot alike but there is one way we differ. If I get the chance, I won't hesitate to kill you. And I promise you it will be very painful. You aren't going to make it out of this alive."

"Is that a threat, Temperance?" Okay he's really getting on my nerves now. I'm about to snap. "No it's a promise. You've shot at me, you've shot at Abby and you killed Kate. Do you honestly believe that Gibbs or Tony will let you live? Because right now there's a competition to see who can kill you first!" My voice raises with each word until I'm almost screaming at the end.

"Have you ever considered that maybe Caitlin is alive?" I lose all my anger instantly. "Wha- That's impossible! How could she have survived?" "Oh but I've said too much. I must go. I'll be in touch Temperance. By the way, I think your FBI friend will discover that he can't trace this call." "No! Kate's alive!? What do you mean, Ari? Ari!"

I hang up and turn towards Booth. "Sorry Bones, it couldn't be traced." Oh I HATE Ari.

"It's okay Booth. He said you wouldn't be able to trace it. Not your fault." I look at everyone. "Can we please go now? I want to be with the others."

Booth slings his arm over my shoulders. "Sure. Come on Squints, we're leaving."

**Booth POV**

I know she'll tell me about what Ari said later but I want to know now. She seems so sad, angry and lost. The silence is almost unbearable, but I know she doesn't want to say anything in front of the squints. When we approach the NCIS building she perks up just a little.

"So this is where you used to work Bones?" I look over at her and I see her smile. "Yeah. There was never a dull moment."

She points at a nearby field. "Sometimes, in the spring, if we didn't have a case or we had just finished a big one, we'd go out there and play flag football or baseball or something like that. Boys against girls and Ducky would referee"

We pull into the parking lot and Gibbs and Tony are standing outside the doors. When I park the car, she jumps out and runs towards them.

**Bones POV**

I hug Gibbs and then Tony. "Are you okay? Abby said you didn't get shot but maybe she didn't see it. I'm glad you're okay. What happened? Are you sure you're not hurt?" He hugs me tighter to him.

"Yeah Temp. I'm fine, I promise. We were in her lab and he shot at her through the window. No one got hurt."

I pull away and face Gibbs again. "Gibbs he called me. We tried to trace the call but we couldn't." "It'll be okay. Look McGee and Abby are up in the bullpen. See if they can't trace it okay? We'll be up in a minuet." I nod and head inside.

After having worked here for so long it feels like a homecoming, even if I have to wear a visitor's pass. So many familiar faces but they all have sadness on them. As I reach the bullpen I pause. Abby is sitting at McGee's desk, crying again. Poor McGee looks like he doesn't have a clue how to help her.

"Hey guys. McGee could you go get us some candy out of the vending machine? And I need you to try and trace the last call to my cell phone." He looks at me gratefully. "Sure let me go get the candy first and then I'll have a look at it."

I crouch down beside Abby amd hug her. "It's not fair." She wails "She didn't deserve to die. I wish he had never been born. We didn't do anything to him. Now he wants us dead too." Her breathing is very ragged. "Abs you need to calm down or you're going to hyperventilate." Slowly she starts to calm down. "It's just so hard you know? She had so much she wanted to do. And she was going to finally tell Tony that she was in love with him."

"She what?!" I snap my head towards his voice. "Tony.." and he bolts before I can say more. I glance at the others who just came in before I take off after him. "Tony wait! Come back!"

**Angela POV**

Well. This is interesting. While Bren went inside we hung back while Booth talked to Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs. Both are very hot even if Gibbs is a little intimidating. Tony went inside ahead of us and on our way up we ran into a Dr. Mallard who told us to call him Ducky. When we got up to the bullpen I saw Bren holding on to a crying woman. She looked gothic and I think she's the one that they call Abby.

Anyway they were talking about something with Tony only a few feet away but I don't think they knew he was there. Tony tensed up after Abby said something but I didn't hear what. He said something in response and Bren turned to him. She tried to talk to him and he bolted. Bren looked at us then took off after him.

Another man walked up to Gibbs. "Boss what happened?" "I don't know yet McGee." They all walked over to Abby and Booth followed them.

"Abigail, what happened?" Ducky asks. "We were talking and Tony overheard us say something Kate had wanted to do." "Abby what was it?" McGee asks. He's hovering over her like he's scared she'll break. It's kind off sweet how he's acting.

"She was in love with him, wasn't she? That's what he heard?" Gibbs says, more of a statement then a question. "Yeah. God Ari wrecked so much. She was going to tell him last night. Temp and I had to reassure her so many times that he liked her." Oh. It's so sad. I hope Bren tells Booth how she feels before something like this happens to them. But is Bren really the best one to deal with Tony? "Maybe I should go see if Bren's okay with him." The entire NCIS team looks at me like I've grown a second head. Gibbs especially. "No. Temp knows him better than anyone except Kate. She'll take good care of him."

**Bones POV**

I follow Tony onto the roof. "Tony…" He looks at me with heartbreak in his eyes. "She really loved me?" I nod. "I-I loved her too. But I never thought she'd feel the same. She was way too good for me. So far out of my league it wasn't even funny." He sinks to the ground and I sit beside him. I wrap my arms around him and his tears start. I wish I could do something to help him.

"Tony I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't bring her back. If I could though I'd bring her back." My vision blurs as tears of my own come to my eyes. I force them back, willing myself to be strong for Tony.

As his tears stop I'm afraid he's fallen asleep. "We're going to get him Temp. He may have taken Kate from me, but he won't get you or Abby." I smile. "I know Tony. Come on. Let's get back inside."

**Booth POV**

As we wait for Tony and Bones to rejoin us, Angela pulls me to the side.

"How well do you know Tony?" Unsure of where she's going with this I reply. "Not very well. I know he's one of Bones's friends and now I know that Kate loved him. Pretty sure by how he ran from the room that he loved her too."

She looks at me like Bones does when I miss something important. "Hello! Exactly my point! You only think the guy loved her! What if he doesn't and he likes Bren? You heard Gibbs, she knows him better than anyone. What if he tries something?"

I should've known that it'd be something about Bones and me. If she really is all knowing about relationships like she clams then why can't she see that Tony loved Kate? "Angela I really do think he loved Kate. I heard Bones talking to Gibbs about it last night. They both seemed pretty sure about that. Kate loved Tony. Tony loved Kate. He's really upset and Bones just wants to help him."

As I finished explaining to Angela, Bones and Tony walked in. You could tell he had been crying. "Sorry about that." He said.

Abby walked up to him and hugged him. "You don't have to be sorry about that Tony. It's hard. We understand." He smiled at her. "Right now Abs I just want to get Ari."

Bones walks to my side. "How are you holding up Bones?" She smiles at me. "I'm okay. We're gonna get through this."

"Did he really hear you and Abby talking about how Kate loved him?" I ask. She looks around and pulls me off to the side.

"Yeah. Kate loved him. Before she died she told me and Abs that she wanted to tell him. She was going to tell him last night but Ari got to her first. Tony heard us talking about it. He loved her too but they didn't tell each other because they were scared. Now they'll never have that chance."

**Bones POV**

I can see everything about Kate and Tony has made Booth think. He knows that it's sort of like us, only we're still alive. My heart speeds up as he comes closer.

"I know another couple like them." He says. "Really?" he nods. "Yeah only the guy isn't so scared anymore. But he's not so sure how the girl feels."

Oh God. It's now or never. "I might know how the girl feels." "Really? Is the girl going to tell the guy?" I take a deep breath. "Yeah. The girl is still scared but if the guys is willing to help her, she'll take her chances."

A brilliant smile rushes across his face and I feel an answering smile tugging at my lips. "The guys is ready and willing to help Bones. Just as long as the girl feels the same."

Still smiling, I roll my eyes. "Come on Booth I think we're both aware that you're the guy and I'm the girl. But yes, I do feel the same."

He swoops me up in his arms and twirls me around. "Then does this mean I can kiss you without mistletoe or Caroline?" I laugh, feeling extremely happy. "It means, Booth, that if you don't I'll have to hurt you." He sets me down and pulls me close. "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

He leans closer and I think my heart will bust if it beats any harder. Our lips are just millimeters apart, my eyes flutter closed and I can feel his breath on my lips.

"Hey Temp! Agent Booth! Come on, grab your gear! Ari's been spotted." I groan and hear Booth curse under his breath. I lean my forehead against his as I mentally curse Gibbs' bad timing. "Coming Gibbs!" I look at Booth. "To be continued, Bones?" I smile. "Oh yeah. Very soon." He gives me a charm smile and he rests his hand in it's spot on my back as we head to the others. And all the way I curse Gibbs bad timing again and again.

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCISBONES**

**I know. I know. I'm evil aren't I? You would be surprised at how often I get that. I showed this to Rainie and another friend of mine and I had to duck to avoid the flying pencil and notebook. So why don't you review and tell me how evil I am or if you liked it or hated it. And I am going to hide in my nice fortress to avoid any flying projectiles okay? Love ya *Star***


	8. Ari Hunt!

**Sorry about the wait!! Real life has not been kind and I've been extremely busy and I had writer's block. I know it's no excuse but…. Anyway here's the next chapter! Now who's ready to go Ari hunting?! Also I don't really like this chapter but I figure it's better than nothing. And I don't remember if Gibbs is a bad a driver as Ziva but for the sake of this we're gonna say that he is. Oh and who saw last night?? I hate to say it but I was kinda disappointed. Maybe it was all the spoilers I read.**

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCIS**

**Bones POV**

The bullpen is a flurry of activity as we walk back in. As I look toward Gibbs he tosses me a badge and a gun.

"Oh Lord, he's giving you a gun?" Booth looks at the gun and then me with a worried look on his face.

"Yes he is. Gibbs knows I'm a good shot." I grab some of the gear and ask "Where has he been spotted?"

"Not too far away, in a residential area. Agent Booth are you coming with us?" Gibbs asks him. I smile inwardly. That's like asking if Booth likes pie.

"Yeah I'm coming. You want us to follow or is there enough room for us with you guys?"

Tony answers, "There's room. Hey boss, if you want me to gas the truck you have to give me the keys."

"I know. You're not driving today DiNozzo. I am." I freeze.

"Are you sure? I think Tony should drive. Or me. Or Booth." I share a look with Tony.

"Yeah boss. I think that's a good idea." Gibbs just glares and heads towards the elevator.

As McGee, Tony and I reluctantly follow Booth remains oblivious as to why this is not a good thing. He whispers in my ear, "Why do you guys not want him to drive so much?"

"Because" I whisper back "I want to live. Imagine how bad you think I drive and then intensify that by 20."

He laughs. "I'm sure you're overreacting."

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCIS**

35 minutes later we arrive at the scene. I stumble out of the car, Booth, Tony, and McGee behind me. Gibbs's driving is the one thing I never missed about NCIS.

Tony chuckles as he looks at Booth. "Hey man, we warned you. Do you want that barf bag now or later?"

"No. I'm fine." He puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers to me "Okay you were right. Sorry."

"Okay split up. Agent Booth, Temp head toward the park. McGee, DiNozzo look around those shops. If you find him take him down." Gibbs barks and turns towards the nearby houses.

"Be careful you two." McGee tells us and Tony buts in "Yeah no making out on the job!"

As Booth and I walk to the park my phone rings. I don't recognize the number but I answer anyway. "Hello?"

"Peek a boo I see you." The now familiar chill that comes with his voice runs down my spine. I freeze and grab Booth's arm.

"Ari." I look around but I don't see him. "Where are you? What do you want?"

"That's not important. As for what I want, I thought it was obvious by now. Caitlin's lonely so I thought I would bring her a friend."

"Kate's not lonely, she's dead. I'm not going anywhere with you." I feel Booth tense beside me and I grab his hand in an effort to calm him down.

"Aw how sweet. Temperance has a big bad FBI Agent. I'd hate to see anything happen to him, wouldn't you? And what about everyone in the park it would be awful if everything just started to blow up."

I clutch Booth's hand tighter and he looks at me worriedly. "Why?"

"It's simple Temperance. I wanted to make sure you'd come with me. I know you wouldn't be willing to take the chance that there wasn't a bomb. I have the detonator with me. If you agree to come, I'll shut it off and no one, including your agent, will get hurt. If you continue to refuse, well, Jethro will have two more reasons to hunt me down. You have 5 minutes to decide. I'm around the corner. Do not let your agent follow you."

I hang up the phone with my mind already made up. Ari was right. I'm not willing to risk Booth's safety or the safety of those other people. As much as I dislike it and despite all the worry I know it will cause, I've got to go with Ari.

I turn to Booth who's still looking at me. "What's going on Bones? What did he say?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. If I'm going to do this, then I want to kiss him at least once in case I don't come back. But I will because he'll find me. I brush my lips against his softly and while he's focusing on the kiss, I grab his pair of handcuffs. I pull back quickly and handcuff him to a nearby bench.

He looks at the handcuffs, then to the key in my hands, and then in my eyes. "Bones what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Booth. I've got to. I know you and the others will find me. This is the only way I can keep you safe.

I turn around and run knowing if I stay it could get us both killed. I hear Booth behind me shouting for me to come back and explain.

I turn the corner. Ari is sitting in a big, black van. How cliché of him.

"Hello Temperance. So nice to see you in person again. As promised as soon as you are in I will shut off the bombs. I knew you'd make the right decision. Caitlin will be so happy to see you."

I glare at him and climb in. As soon as the door shuts behind me I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything goes dark.

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCIS**

**So questions, comments, concerns? Please leave them in the form of a review. I know it's short and I'm sorry but I need some help with ideas. What do you want to see? Also how would I go about getting a beta reader??**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I need some help. I've got two ways this story can go and I know which one I'm leaning towards but I want to know what you think. Leave a review and chose one of two options.

Option Number 1: Kate is alive

Option Number 2: Ari was lying

Simple as that. Either way Ziva will eventually show up but even if Kate is dead I don't foresee Ziva and Tony getting together seeing as I made Tony be like really, really in love with Kate. Sorry it's taking so long but I couldn't decide which path to take. Please let me know!


	10. Dead or Alive

***Pokes head around corner.* I'm sorry. I have no excuse. Massive writer's block? I'll try to do better. I think I've figured this out again.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Maybe for Christmas?**

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCIS**

**Bones POV**

My body feels weightless as I start to come to. I realize that I'm being carried somewhere. Someone has my hands and someone else has my feet. It's dark wherever I am. Then we stop for some reason. I hear a door being opened.

"I have a surprise for you dear Caitlin. I hope you can catch." I think that's Ari's voice I hear. But why is Ari here?

Before I have time to process this more, the people holding me swing my body backwards, then let go as they swing me forward. I bring my arms up in front of my face as I go flying and make contact with something when I land.

"What did you do to her?" An angry voice asks. It's' a familiar voice, it sounds like Kate. But that can't be. Kate died didn't she? Ari couldn't have been telling the truth, right?

"I didn't do anything that she didn't volunteer for. Have fun you two. I'll be back later." The door closes and it gets even darker in the room. It takes awhile for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Temp? Are you okay? What hurts?" I look up at this person in the room with me. Kate's face stares back at me. I realize that I landed on Kate, if this is Kate, when they threw me. I back away.

"You can't be here. You're dead. Ari shot you. You can't be here." I don't understand. No one could survive a shot to the forehead. She smiles bitterly.

"Yeah, I don't quite understand it either. But I'm not sure I wouldn't be better off dead than in here."

I think for a moment. "If you're really Kate, tell me something only she would know."

"What do you want me to say?" she asks. "The only thing I can think of that would convince you is that last night before all this happened, you and Abby convinced me to tell Tony that I was in love with him. I'm still not sure about that you know. What about Paula? He was really worried about her ship being targeted. And not to mention the rumor I found out he spread about me this morning. I didn't have the time to tell you. That pig-headed chauvinistic jerk thought it'd be a good idea to tell people I'd had a boob job! And..."

She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence because I'm hugging her too tight. Ari was telling the truth. She's alive. I don't know how, but we can find that out later. I wish there was a way to tell the others.

Kate laughs, "I take it you believe me then?"

I lean back and look at her. "Yeah. As soon as you started to insult Tony actually. I'm so glad you are here. I didn't think it was possible. I thought it was Ari's idea of a sick joke." My eyes start to well up with tears again. I'm starting to get really sick of crying.

"Nope. Caitlin Todd, in the flesh." She starts to cry too. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Ari would come after you too. But I couldn't do anything. There wasn't any way to let you know and if I could've stopped him you know I would."

I smile. "Yeah I know. It's okay. I told Booth what was going on before I left and Gibbs will find him soon. Then they'll come get us."

"Booth willingly let you go after Ari by yourself?" she asks me angrily. "If he did I'm starting to rethink my opinion of this guy. Why on God's green earth would he let you do that?"

I raise my eyebrows. "First off, Booth doesn't "let" me do anything. And secondly, there wasn't much he could do about that. He was otherwise occupied."

"What do you mean by that?" she mirrors my expression.

I smile bashfully. "Well… there's a possibility that he may have been handcuffed to a bench, and that I had the key to said handcuffs as I ran away."

"And how did you manage to get the handcuffs on him?"

I can feel my face get hot. I'm glad it's too dark in here for her to see that. "Well…. It's possible that I may have kissed him so he wouldn't realize that I was taking his handcuffs."

She laughs. "Oh I have got to hear the rest of this. I'm gone for a little less than two days and you're kissing your partner. At least something good came out of this."

"That's not the only good thing. I can tell you with absolute certainty that Tony is indeed in love with you. He told me so himself." That got her attention quick.

"What? He told you? Are you sure? Tell me word for word what he said. I can't believe this!"

"I'll tell you everything that's happened since you've been gone okay? We'll have time before the guys get here."

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCIS**

**Booth's POV**

I'm going to murder that woman. She drives me insane. But I have to admit, I love her anyway. Now how to get out of these handcuffs?

I reach with my uncuffed hand into my pocket and pull out my cell phone.

"_Gibbs."_

"It's Booth. We have a problem."

"_What kind of problem?"_

I sigh. I might as well tell him straight out. "Bones is gone and I'm handcuffed to a bench."

"…_.. You're what?"_

"She got a call from Ari, then she stole my handcuffs, handcuffed me to a bench, and then told me she was sorry she had to do this but she knew we'd get her back."

"_You had better pray that she's not hurt when we find her or it'll be your funeral too. Where are you?"_

"I know. I'm on... " I spot a nearby street sign "Hillsborough Street. Next to the park."

"_I'm on my way. And you get to be the one to tell the others about why Temperance got taken."_

We hang up and I frown. This is going to be real fun. I can't believe she did this. When we find her, after I'm done making sure she's okay, I'm never letting her out of my sight again. And I'll make sure to hide my handcuffs before she kisses me again.

**BONESNCISBONESNCISBONESNCIS**

**I don't like the ending too much but I'm happy with the rest of this. Let me know if you have any questions I can answer. I know I left how she lived a little vague (okay a lot vague) but I'm going to answer that later (in other words, I'm not too sure myself). Anybody who's still reading this know where I could get a beta? And thanks for reading. Again, sorry I've been gone so long!**

***Star***


End file.
